Angels shouldn't see
by Dowash
Summary: Harry and Sirius greet you... Do come in. A slash one-shot


**Disclaimer: **I own. Of course I do. And you're not seeing the long nose I got from lying just now, okay? (Alright, I confess. I only own the plot to this fic and the OOC drop-dead gorgeous characters starring it. Savvy? =P)

**A/N:** This was supposed to be completely random and detached from the world but it turned out to be kind of a sequel to **LovelyWickedGrin**'s _Forbidden Boys Are Always The Loveliest_ (I'd advice you to check out her stories, they friggin rock!)

**Warnings: **Well, not that there is much to warn about this time *laugh* However, this is **slash**. So, if that ain't your cup of tea, there is that 'back'-button just waiting for you to press it. Flames will be laughed at before they go to kick my _Maybe?_ plot-bunny in the friggin arse. *wicked grin*

DEDICATED TO A WOMAN WHO IS JUST TOO AMAZING AND ANGELIC TO BE DESCRIBED PROPERLY, LOVELYWICKEDGRIN! I ADORE HER ALL THE WAY TO HEAVEN AND BACK FOR GIVING ME THE NAME FOR THIS AND FOR BEING JUST SO UTTERLY WONDERFUL ALL THE TIME. YOU ROCK, DARLIN'!

I hope you enjoy this ^^

* * *

He sits there. Just sits.

I can see the side of his face, illuminated by the faint moonlight pouring from the windows. So strikingly handsome, so indescribably strong. It seeds warmth to my very heart and soul to just look at him.

He moves, a wisp of the black ink falling to his eyes before those long fingers brush it away absentmindedly. I watch as the moonlight dances in his hair, teasing it and making it look nearly blue in the light of the stars we cannot see.

He's deep in thought but I do not want to disturb him. I like to watch him from where I am right now.

Only the small line between the thin and aristocratic eyebrows gives off the path his thoughts are following, otherwise his well-toned body is relaxed against the side of the bed.

There is a sheet, barely covering his waist. It is wrapped around him to conceal the ethereal beauty he holds within himself from my eyes, a tease we both know holds no real meaning. The slim legs are slightly bent, though he isn't hugging his knees as I've witnessed once or twice. He has just drawn a leg against his chest faintly, another tease just for me. His hip is visible in the silvery light, the smooth and white skin glowing faintly where the sheet has escaped from obscuring him, giving me a promise I'm sure I shall soon claim mine.

With my eyes, I trace the lines of his arms on the mattress; he leans back to them slightly. His shoulder-blades cast shadows to his body as does his neck and leg, the whiteness mingling with blackness.

Black…

It's all around the room, swirling in the corners and reaching out to us from the floor. And if we're not careful we will be swept away by it. Just like a leaf has no chance of winning against the autumn-tornadoes, we never stood a chance of escaping our own personal darkness.

Maybe that is why we are drawn to each other. I like to believe in that. I _need_ to believe in that, for otherwise all we had done to each other and the unforgiving world before has gone to waste, our sacrifices and efforts all disappearing like that single leaf in the tornado.

He stirs, and for a moment I think it is because of my thoughts, somehow reaching out to him and making him react. But he just tilts his head back, his eyes staring to the invisible ceiling above us. I watch as his hair slithers down his back in soft waves, caressing his skin and gliding over the marks in his shoulders. I smile slightly, my fingers curling around the sheets, and I can nearly feel his skin under my hand, so alive and hot.

I shift silently, carefully. I do not want to interrupt his musings.

The sheets whisper around me barely audibly and I suck my lower lip into my mouth, biting it slightly. The unintentional breath my lungs held within their confines slithers past my lips unbidden, and I smile at the memories I receive from that small sound.

My legs glide along the sheets, straightening before folding up again. I hug a pillow to keep in place, continuing to watch.

His eyes are closed for now and I do not know what he is thinking. It does not matter. He will tell me later.

The moon goes behind a cloud and the shadows leap forth, taking a hold of us and dragging us deeper into the darkness. I can feel the coldness of their grasps in my arms and neck as they coax me, promise me nothings, just poisoning my mind with their lies.

I close my eyes briefly and when I open them again it is over, the moon is back from its odyssey. Everything seems so other-worldly beautiful in its light.

I concentrate on the blackness of the sheets, running a finger over the silky fabric. The moon is shyly peeking in from the windows once again, like a baby who's still up without permission after the bedtime-story.

The pale light paints more shadows into the walls and to the floor, stabbing the darkness where it could before retreating again. They cry out, I can nearly hear it. Something lost and forgotten is twirling just out of our reach but we do not care. This is our spot. Made just for the two of us.

He stirs again and my gaze instantly zooms to his face, now obscured by the darkness. The line is gone from shadowing his face and he is smiling now. Smiling to the ceiling because of a memory of me. A memory of us.

I smile as well, into the pillow I'm holding so tightly against my chest. Contentment and happiness float all around me and inside me, making me feel light.

He turns slightly and the moon moves as well, nearly jumping inside the room and shedding its beautiful light on his features as he looks at me from the corner of his eye. His lips are still curled up on that smile and it makes the grey in his eyes shine even more, engulfing me in their fire.

We forget ourselves for that moment, content with just looking at each other. Green meets grey and all is well. We do not need to remember, we do not need to feel. We drown in each other and by the time the moon decides it has done its job and retreats again I slip forth, leaving the warmth my body has created.

The silk rubs against my skin as I crawl forth, my bare skin enjoying the whispering of the shadows all around us as I approach him. He is still smiling when I reach him, his head turning back to its original position before he tilts it back and against my chest. My arms slither over his shoulders, I can feel my fingers brushing against the smooth skin on his stomach as our head rest against each other.

And it's just perfect.

The way his hair smells. The feeling I get when I wrap myself around his back even tighter. The way his long, slim fingers thread through my hair before sliding to the nape of my neck. His hold is gentle and feather-light, but at the same time enough to bind me with more force any other person's touch ever could.

It is perfect, the way his breath tickles the underside of my jaw as he turns his head towards me. Perfect, the way he looks at me.

He is about to say something but I lift a finger to his red lips, caressing them faintly. They're soft and nearly innocent, but the look he directs at me was never supposed to be seen by angels.

I smile, and I know by the look on his face that my own eyes would be better suited for a demon in Hell than a barely of age wizard. He chuckles, just a faint breath against my skin and that alone has me burning, yearning for the man before me.

My hold tightens, I glide back deeper into our bed. He follows, all the previous pondering swept from his face as he looks at me. _Me_.

His lips brush past my cheekbone, seeding molten lava at their wake. His breath sends shivers down my spine and still I smile, my arms hooked behind that beautiful being's head.

He kisses the skin next to my ear and I meow out, my head tilting. Another chuckle wells in his chest and it makes my chest tighten with lust as that sound rolls straight into my ear.

"Maybe being dead isn't that bad," Sirius whispers into my ear, his hands so gentle as he holds me like I was a priceless creation.

"I totally agree," I murmur softly into his ear, my fingers falling to the marks I carved into his back before. My lips part in an invitation he does not hesitate to take.

And just before we are touching, he speaks. A single word, dipped in honey and ambrosia and it is clearer and more alluring than the purest fountain on Earth.

"_Harry_…"

Our souls connect and it's bliss.

For all eternity.

* * *

I know you want to comment ^^


End file.
